


So What Were You Going to Tell Her?

by Brawny_Thesaurus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Also I’ve never written a Star Wars fic before and it (probably) shows, I wrote this all in one sitting so I apologize for any mistakes, Jealous Poe is jealous, M/M, Post-canon fic basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawny_Thesaurus/pseuds/Brawny_Thesaurus
Summary: A quick thing I wrote after seeing TROS bc J.J. Abrams and Disney are cOWARDS
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Stormpilot - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 324





	So What Were You Going to Tell Her?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written literally in one sitting so I apologize for any mistakes but also I don’t bc I was iN THE Z O N E and didn’t care about anything other than getting this done
> 
> Also if the quote from the movie isn’t entirely accurate then just ignore it I remembered it to the beST OF MY ABILITY OKAY

It’s quiet in the base. The celebrations had lasted well into the next day, but now that the day has grown into night, the celebrations have petered out, leaving nothing but an empty silence throughout the base as those who survived the fight gradually retire to their quarters, relieved but unsure what the next step forward is.

All but one.

General Poe Dameron sits outside, feeling the cool night breeze ruffle his hair, so refreshing on his sweaty skin after having spent the past few hours laughing and cheering. Strange creatures call out in the distance, an unorthodox melody that Poe can’t help but love.

 _We did it_ , he thinks, not for the first time and most certainly not for the last time, either. _We really did it._

He glances up at the skies, counting the stars scattered above. Countless worlds, saved. Countless lives saved. Because of him. Because of Rey. Because of the Resistance. Because of-

“Hey.”

_Him._

Poe turns to see Finn heading towards him, and feels his heart begin to pound, before the crashing reality of the past few days, along with the words that sliced his heart into pieces, hits him like a blaster bolt to the chest.

_“Rey! I need to tell you that-”_

Angrily, he shoves the thought away as Finn arrives at his side. “Got room for one more?” he asks, offering Poe a smile.

Wordlessly, Poe shifts to the side atop the stone he sits upon, inviting the man to sit beside him, but pointedly doesn’t glance his way.

Nonetheless, Finn takes the offer, sitting atop the rock and nodding up at the starry sky. “It’s really over,” he says. “I still can’t believe it.” He chuckles, but the sound quickly fades. After a moment, he adds, “I keep thinking this is all just a dream, y’know? Like - like any moment now I’ll wake up, and all of this… the last few days… it’ll have never happened.”

Poe nods, not trusting himself to speak. 

Finn continues staring before finally asking, “So what are you doing out here?”

Poe turns to him, surprised by the question. “What - what am I doing?” When Finn nods, he gestures up at the stars, as if the answer was plainly obvious. “Stargazing, pal, what’s it look like?”

Finn blinks, thrown off by the snappish response. “Sorry, I just… I didn’t expect you to be up, is all.”

Poe nods to Finn. “Well, why are you up, huh? Figured you’d be with Rey, seeing as you two are so close and all.” The words are angry and unfair, the last defense of a man who is heartbroken, but Poe can’t bring himself to care. 

Finn looks confused, either by Poe’s accusations or the venom in his tone. “Close? What - what do you mean...” His voice trails off as understanding crosses his features. “Is this still about what happened in those tunnels?” he asks, his voice soft and hesitant.

Poe doesn’t answer, doesn’t _want_ to answer. It’s stupid, he knows, but what he wants more than anything is for a big hole to open up and swallow him whole, away from Finn, away from his questions, away from the heartbreak and awkwardness he knows is coming his way.

“Poe?” 

Poe jumps as he feels Finn’s hand on his shoulder, and brings his eyes up to meet Finn’s own, their dark centers trained solely on him. “Poe, what’s wrong?”

Poe’s heart clenches in agony at the gentleness in his tone. _This isn’t fair!_ he wants to scream. _Don’t treat me like this when you don’t feel the same._

But instead, much to his horror, what comes out is, “What were you going to tell her?”

“What?” Finn blinks, clearly not expecting that answer. 

Poe swallows, cursing himself internally. There was no backing out of this now, was there? He chuckles at the irony of it all. He, the General of the Resistance, capable of staring down death and facing down a fleet of ships a thousand times bigger and stronger than he, but comepletely unable to handle having his heart broken. Figures.

Poe licks his lips, which are now dry as a desert. “You were gonna tell her you love her, weren’t you?” he says, the words catching in his throat. 

Finn shrugs, a simple gesture to him, but one that sends Poe’s heart crashing down like a fallen ship. “Well, yeah, I mean, I figured if we were gonna die, she should know.”

Poe scoffs, nodding his head. “Right. Figures.” He stands up, unable to stand being here a moment longer. “Well, then, don’t let me keep you. You should go find her and tell her, and I’ll…” His throat tightens, and he struggles to get the words out without breaking down. “I’ll leave you two be.”

He starts walking, hating Finn and Rey, hating himself for hating them, hating the whole damn thing, and-

“Poe.”

Poe spins around, knocking Finn’s hand off his shoulder. “What?” he snaps, and this time he’s unable to hide his tears as they slowly slide down his cheeks.

Finn steps closer to him, his eyes locked steady with Poe’s own. “Poe, when I said I love her… I meant I love her as family,” he says. “I love her, sure, but that’s a far cry from being _in love_ with her.”

Embarrassment crashes over Poe like a tidal wave, threatening to knock him off his feet, and damn does he really want that hole to come and swallow him up right now. “O-oh,” he stutters lamely. “So you’re… not in love with her then.”

Finn takes another step closer, and hesitantly places a hand on Poe’s cheek, where he gently wipes away Poe’s tears with his thumb. Poe finds himself savoring the feeling, making note of the soft, smooth feel of his palm against his skin. He’s so lost, he nearly misses all of Finn’s reply.

“...with you.”

“Say that again?” Poe asks, his heart pounding a mile a minute, so loud he feels it’s sure to burst out of him at any moment.

“I said,” Finn repeats, placing his other hand on Poe’s unoccupied cheek, “‘I’m in love with you.’”

Poe stares at him, dumbfounded, unable to form the right words to say. Finn stares at him patiently, his eyes crinkling up at the edges the way Poe loves, and _damn_ it he’s so beautiful and what the hell was he supposed to say again? 

“I, uh…” Poe struggles to get the words out, blushing profusely now as he racks his brain for a response, a witty retort, a mutual affirmation, something! 

Instead, his brain goes on autopilot and he finds himself pressing his lips to Finn’s. 

The first thing he notes is how soft they are, softer and gentler than his hands. Then he notes the subtle warmth, and finally the taste of something sweet, probably left over from a treat eaten during the celebration. He finds himself wanting more, and he wraps his arms as tightly around Finn as he can, wanting to hold him here and make this moment count.

Time seems to slow for him in this moment, but it doesn’t stop the inevitable need for air, and it’s only reluctantly that the pair splits, resting their foreheads against one another and staring into the other’s eyes.

Everything feels so right, so natural, in this moment, that it comes as a shock when Poe is still at a loss for words.

His silence doesn’t last long, for Finn’s laughter is quick to snap him out of it. “What’s so funny?” he demands, but any and all anger in his tone is negated by the sappy smile that quickly spreads across his face.

Finn smiles back at him, his eyes twinkling with mirth. “The mighty Poe Dameron, destroyer of planets, leader of the Resistance, ace pilot… and all it takes is a simple kiss to bring him to his knees.”

“Shut up.” But Poe is laughing too, and in the joyful moment pulls Finn in for another kiss. This one is shorter than the first, but no less meaningful.

They pull apart once more, and Poe gestures back to the rock they had been sitting on. “Would you like to stargaze with me?” he asks. “It’s kinda lonely out here.”

Finn pecks him on the nose, all smiles and blushes as he replies, “I’d be happy to.”


End file.
